A Place On Earth
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Naraku held Sesshomaru's heart in his hand "Do not think that you will join the miko, for when you close your eyes here, you will open them in hell" Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He was the second to die, Kagome had been first. They say in heaven love comes first, but if that is true then heaven is a place on earth.
1. Death

So this was inspired by the we song heaven on earth :) iv been inspired a lot, I wish my brain would stop, I cant keep starting stuff, bc I have to finish them!

* * *

The battle filed was covered in blood, they were covered in blood, a mix of their own and their opponents. Naraku had grown stronger, having almost all the jewel and he was winning, he after all had already taken out one of their most valuable team members.

Inuyasha was losing the battle with his demon size, his eyes red and his markings showing, but unlike other times, he only went after Naraku, no one else.

"Now now Inuyasha I would have thought you would be most pleased with me, your former lover is no longer a walking corps but a very alive woman" Naraku teased,

Inuyasha did not respond,

Miroku stood holding his hand, it was splitting, and it hurt and Sango was close by.

Sesshomaru stood apart from them but watched the whole seen, he had been close to them for the last two weeks. Two weeks, that's how long ago it was. When he had heard the news he was socked but then again not. He had then sent Jaken and Rin home, and he trailed his younger half brothers group.

Now they all stood in the battle field with the real Naraku, not a puppet.

"You are going to die today" Inuyasha spoke, his demon voice slightly different then his half breed one.

Naraku smiled "One down five to go" He said back "Who should I kill first, Kouga, or even you Inuyasha"

Kouga had joined to and now he was in it till the end "Yeah, will see who kills who you bastard" Kouga spit out,

"Oh my wolf, it would seem that I have pissed you off"

Kouga only growled,

"Nice to see we are no longer playing game" Naraku spit out "Have you all grown up?" He snapped,

Sesshomaru even with his vast power didn't see it coming, the dark half breed had not even said a word to his person or even shown that he had known he was there before he stuck at the Western Lord.

His appendage went straight into Sesshomaru chest, everyone gasp, and his own eyes grew big. Sesshomaru never showed any kind of emotion, but now, how could he not.

Naraku was looking at Inuyasha, a wicked smile on his face "Now Inuyasha, I will make you even happier, I will kill your brother, wont that please you"

Naraku pulled, and in a blink he was face to face with Sesshomaru, nose to nose almost, "How does it feel Lord Sesshomaru"

He was losing blood, a lot,

"Even now as I hold your heart you do not fear or show much pain"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

"You still believe you are the most powerful don't you, you just hate to believe a mere half breed could win against you" He sneered,

"Well I am here to tell you, that you will die today"

Then Naraku yanked, Sesshomaru fell back and landed with a thud on the dusty ground, his eye round and wide open, he stared at Naraku's hand.

Naraku held his heart in his hand,

Up in the heavens she screamed,

On earth Naraku smirked "And do not think you will join the miko, for you when you close your eyes here Sesshomaru, you will open them to hell"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru was dead, the second to die at the hands of Naraku,

Kagome was first.


	2. Heaven & Earth

What was that, who was it, and what was it saying.

His hearing faded in and out, he could not open his eyes. He could not feel himself all he knew was that someone was screaming and it was coming closer and closer and he took note that the voice was that of a woman.

"Sesshomaru!" It yelled over and over, almost as if she were looking for him.

Where was he and why was a woman looking for him.

Sesshomaru moaned and blinked his heavy eyes open and the only thing that greeted him was a bright white light. It was so bright he wanted to close his eyes again.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru where are you" The voice grew closer and more frantic

Sesshomaru forced him self to sit, then to stand, his hand shielding the bright light.

A memory flashed his mind, Naraku holding his hearts and his last words to him. Was he, Sesshomaru really dead?

"Sesshomaru, where are you!"

That voice, he knew that voice,

"Miko" He spoke, he could hear her name echo,

"Sesshomaru?"

"Miko" He said again, he was still shielding his eyes, he turn around and around, trying to find her.

"Sesshomaru here I am" She yelled,

He turned once more and soon if he looked hard enough he could see the faint outline of her long cream legs, even in death she was dresses as such?

She was running he could tell "Sesshomaru!" It was almost as if she were begging him. He took a step to her and then as he did the faint outline of her skirt came to view, so he took another step, all in till he could see all of her faded body.

She was stretching her arms. why and running to him, but it was like she was getting no place. Behind him something exploded and a dark hole started to swallow the light.

"No!" He heard her scream, he looked back, her face was covered in tears, can one cry when they are dead?

He looked back the darkness, all the demons swirling, his grandfathers before him, after all, demons were opposite of Gods, why would they be allowed in heaven?

"Sesshomaru, no!"

His family was in hell, his father, his father before him. Sesshomaru would gladly take his death in honor, if only, if only the woman would stop screaming his name over and over, what was she doing here?

He looked back at her again and wondered, he took a step closer and she got closer, he took a step back and she faded "Dont, please!" She begged.

"I will take my death with honor miko, you should do the same" He turned from her,

"Sesshomaru" He heard her whisper, this time when he turned she was in all white, much like a human bride, her hair was blacker than night and glossy. She now stood still, a look of hurt and sadness on her face. She reached out again, wanting him?

He paused in his decent to hell, she looked beautiful, breath-taking, she looked like heaven, heaven. Slowly he turned back to her, and the death of hell screamed with anger but he knew not why.

She only waited for a split second before her legs ran to him, her arms wide open. He didn't know why but once she was close enough he moved his arms out-of-the-way and she threw herself at him. Her arms went around his neck and her face went under his chin, her body shook as she cried. Slowly his hands came around her waist and he held her to him and the black hole of hell closed.

She had saved him, she was his brothers miko, she was an angle, she was that of time, of magic, she was heaven and earth and the keeper of in-between. Heaven had chosen to keep him.

Heaven was making him soft, for he was hugging her and didn't want to let go.


End file.
